Peugeot
Peugeot is a French car brand of PSA Peugeot Citroën and the holding company's name. July 9, 2005 The brand is named after the Peugeot family from the region of Montbéliard , which started the industrial empire. In 2008 , 117 years after the start of production of automobiles, Peugeot has assembled 50 million cars. Peugeot also produces scooters and bicycles . Content * 1 History ** 1.1 Les fils de Peugeot Frères ** 1.2 SA des Automobiles Peugeot ** 1.3 Etching. Griffon ** 1.4 Lion-Peugeot ** 1.5 SA des Automobiles et Cycles Peugeot ** 1.6 Evolution of the business organization * 2 Peugeot motorcycle history * 3 Timeline car models Peugeot * 4 External links History Les fils de Peugeot Frères [ edit ] In 1810 covenant Jean-Pierre Peugeot, a weaver from Hérimoncourt , with his two sons, Jean-Pierre II and Jean-Frédéric with their brother Jacques Maillard-Salin, whoSous-Cratet a foundry had where laminated steel produced tools and watch springs was. In 1819, after a capital injection, the company was named "Peugeot Frères et Cie". Within a short time there were 70 employees. In 1825, the company grew significantly and changed the name to "Société Peugeot Frères Aînés, Calame et Jacques Maillard-Salins". In 1832, Jean-Pierre II separated off and started the company "Peugeot Frères Aînés." He gave the leadership in the hands of his son and his nephew Jules Emile. In 1871 the company was restructured and came to the leadership in the hands of two cousins: Eugene , son of Jules and Armand , son of Emile. In 1878 they changed the name to "Les fils de Peugeot Frères" (the brothers of the sons Peugeot). Until 1885 the company experienced a great development and made a name as a manufacturer of all kinds of tools in various European markets, but also in the US, Turkey and Egypt. In 1882, Peugeot made his entrance to the transport market: Armand Peugeot took the initiative bicycles to build. Factory of Beaulieu was the "Grand Bi" (the French name for the Penny-farthing ) made. Armand Peugeot in 1889 showed four tricycles with a steam engine of Léon Serpollet the World Exhibition in Paris , the Peugeot Type 1 . This tricycle was suitable for the transport of two people. Armand had just been visited before, however, the exhibition of Gottlieb Daimler and Emile Levassor . They sought, after the death of Edouard Sarazin , French licensee of Daimler engines new customers and convince them Armand not steam, but the atmospheric engine had the future. Panhard , cofounded by Levassor, would the chassis provide. The first Peugeot car was built in 1890, with a Peugeot bodywork mounted on a Panhard chassis and with a Daimler engine. In 1891 the production of Peugeot cars came in motion and the number of models was expanded. In 1892 the long history of the brand began in motorsport . In that year, Peugeot won ex aequo with Panhard when the famous race Paris - Rouen. In 1913 the Grand Prix of America, driven over 500 miles in Indianapolis , won by Jules Goux in a Peugeot L 76. SA des Automobiles Peugeot [ Edit ] However, the family Peugeot saw nothing in motor vehicles, car production even led to an argument between Eugene and Armand. It was decided that Armand would establish his own business: the "Société Anonyme des Automobiles Peugeot." That happened on April 2, 1896. It was also agreed that "les fils de Peugeot Frères" would not engage in the production of motor vehicles, while "Automobiles Peugeot" no bicycles would produce. However, this arrangement did not last long: already at the Salon du Cycles of 1898 presented "les fils" addition to bicycles, tricycles and quadricycles with De Dion-Bouton - and own engines of 3, 3½, 4½ and 5hp. Etching. Griffon [ edit ] The Swiss "Fabrique de Moteurs Zürcher Lühti et Cie", which clip-on motors under the brand ZL produced was around 1901 in search of a bicycle manufacturer sturdyframes could make for this engine blocks, and calculated arrived at les fils de Peugeot frères. Competition in the bicycle market was increasing, so the temptation to go to the request of ZL was even greater. The engine blocks ZL were already very popular: they could at any sturdy bicycle frame mounted and were used by Brion in Antwerp, Frera in Milan, NSU in Neckarsulm and PECOURT in Paris. Moreover, they were copied by other manufacturers. They were initially fitted before the trapperas.The nowadays usual place for the engine block at the bottom of the frame, was then patented by the brothers Werner (see: New Werner ). The French market was very important for Zürcher and Lühti, so important that they branded ZL, which for the French "too German" was changed into "Zedel". To avoid problems with the company of Armand deposited les fils de Peugeot Frères branded Griffon . From that moment on motorcycles were produced under the names Peugeot and Griffon. However, the Griffon factory stood in Courbevoie and soon got an outbuilding in London . Precisely because of the invention of the brothers Werner Motobicyclette was already outdated when they came on the market in 1902. Lion-Peugeot [ Edit ] From 1905, les fils de Peugeot Frères was also producing automobiles. It was banned on the basis of the agreements from 1896, but a solution was found for this: the brand was Lion-Peugeot and SA des Automobiles Peugeot annually received one million francs . Likely were the sons of Eugène Peugeot, Pierre, Robert and Jules, the initiators of the project. There were also motorcycles equipped with this brand, but they are extremely rare. SA des Automobiles et Cycles Peugeot [ Edit ] In 1910 took the Société Anonyme des Automobiles Peugeot, the earlier Les Fils de Peugeot Frères. This company produced since 1905 cars under the brand Lion-Peugeot . For cars, the name "Peugeot" is reserved to the company Armand Peugeot. Eugène died in that year and Armand took charge of the car factory to his nephews, the sons of Eugène: Pierre, Robert and Jules, who were the driving forces behind Lion-Peugeot. The brand Lion-Peugeot was maintained until 1916. In 1911the new factory was Sochaux in Montbéliard built. This factory still exists and is considered the cradle of Peugeot touching the car production. The lion as we now know as the symbol of Peugeot originated in Montbéliard. The first design was commissioned by Société Peugeot Frères Aînés created by Justin Blazer, a jeweler and engraver from Montbéliard and dates from 1850. It is the same lion as in the arms of the Franche-Comté . The image is still visible in the outer wall of the castle of Montbéliard, or Castle of the Dukes of Württemberg. The design was only the top products of "Les fils de Peugeot Frères". For the inferior products were designed two other emblems. After the Second World War , the company quickly name the construction of luxury cars such as the 203, 403, 404 and 504. This was also the period when Peugeot actively participated in the rally . Especially in desert rallies knew Peugeot to score well. Therefore knew the last two models to become famous models in the automotive history. After the Peugeot 504 with models like the 604, 305, 505 developed further. The big step towards commercial success does not show the French luxury limousine, but the Peugeot 205. The 205 was the last straw, in terms of finances was the carmaker properly grounded. This compact car was in 1983 introduced and proved to be a hit, the slogan of the 205 is not for nothing 205 become a strong number. The success of this type has ensured that Peugeot is to focus further on the growing market for compact cars. The 205 was eventually produced until 1998. The Peugeot 405 (1987-1996) in 1988 Car of the Year and became sold well. The successor to the 205, the 206, some years been the best selling car in the Netherlands and Europe. source? Meanwhile, this model is followed again by the 207, which was succeeded in turn by 208. 1999 Peugeot 607 brought out a car from the upper middle class which were carried in, among others, directors and ministers of the French government. In 2011, Peugeot decided to stop the production of the Peugeot 607. The Peugeot 307 is ran off in 2002 with the title of European Car of the Year.Since September 2007, the successor to the 307, the 308, in the showroom. In 2014 this was, since adjusted slightly, elected in turn to European Car of the Year. In the spring of 2010, Peugeot MPV, the Peugeot 5008, placed on the Dutch market. Also that year they brought out the RCZ. In 2011, the 508 came on the market, as the successor of both the 407 and the 607. The 508 is a saloon and SW version available. Peugeot is still producing pepper mills . This is a relic from the early days of Peugeot when they had all kinds of products on the market. Peugeot pepper mills are highly regarded and on the table in many top restaurants. of the business organization edit A brief overview of the history of the company: 2 * Peugeot SA was founded in 1896. Until 1965 has launched Peugeot SA business. In that year it was as part of a legal and financial reorganization into a holding company, which does business through subsidiary Peugeot let continue. * In 1949, Peugeot created the company GEFCO ("Groupage Express Franche-Comte") to provide inbound and outbound logistics (both for cars and for parts). * In 1974 Peugeot SA took possession of the entire share capital of Citroën SA. The two companies merged in 1976, from then on Peugeot SA therefore had a second subsidiary which produced cars. The holding was usually the "PSA Group", and the two main subsidiaries, the "Peugeot under Group" or the "under-Citroen group." This is because these two companies in their turn had subsidiaries. * In 1978 Peugeot SA purchased from the American company Chrysler Corporation all subsidiaries in Europe: Simca in France, Rootes in Britain and Barreiros in Spain. These companies were fused with Automobiles Peugeot in 1980 and the brand Talbot was raked to continue production of Chrysler Europe. * All European subsidiaries of Chrysler Financial Corporation for commercial financing in 1980 were bought by Peugeot SA. This was an important step in the development of the activities of PSA in this field. * In 1987 merged Aciers et Outillages Peugeot (Peugeot Steel and Tools) and Cycles Peugeot (Peugeot Bikes) to ECIA. After the friendly takeover of Bertrand Faure Faurecia name was changed in 1998. In 2001, the acquisition of Sommer Allibert automotive business completed by Faurecia. Faurecia is now one of the major suppliers of automotive components (exhaust, seats, etc.). PSA controls 57% of the shares of Faurecia. * PSA Finance Holding, which ensures the financing of the sale of cars from Peugeot and Citroën subsidiaries, in 1995 transformed into a bank and now bears the name of Banque PSA Finance. * The reorganization of the automotive division, the end of 1998, harmonized the legal structures with the new patterns of functional organization that had earlier that year set by the new president, Jean-Martin Folz. Automobiles Peugeot and Automobiles Citroën spent all of their development and production resources together in Peugeot Citroen Automobiles, and all activities related to the design and production of industrial goods were transferred to PCI (Process Conception Ingénierie), a subsidiary of PSA. From that moment it is difficult to speak of a company or a company Peugeot Citroen, because so many vital functions are now united in PSA. Peugeot motorcycle history [ edit ] From 1900 produced Peugeot light motorcycles with engines of Zedel , but also developed with in-house by Emile Amstoutz "AZ" blocks, which were faster and sportier. They founded the sister brand " Griffon "to avoid problems with Armand Peugeot. From 1904 appeared heavier models of 300- to 1,000 cc. In the ten years after the death of Eugène Peugeot, Peugeot companies were led by his son Pierre, Robert and Jules joined. Motorcycles were sold both under the names "Peugeot" and "Griffon". Motorcycle sales, however, were poor and also the French army bought before and during the First World War, mainly British models. After the war, the motorcycles were still relatively unknown Peugeot overshadowed by British and especially American brands. Peugeot signed a contract with Alfred Vurpillot, owner of Terrot , Magnat-Debon and Cottereau .They wanted the Terrot Type A will sell under the name "Peugeot". Terrot had its own patented fork, which, however, were reserved to their own motorcycles, which Peugeot still had to apply the simple leaf spring fork. Moreover Vurpillot yielded too few motorcycles. In the twenties developed Marcel Violet and Lessman Antonesco new motorcycles for Peugeot, after a capital injection of five million francs by Lucien Rosengart. In 1926, the Peugeot group fell apart again, when "Les fils de Peugeot Frères" the bike portion for five million French francs sold to the newly created "Société Anonyme des Cycles Peugeot", including the factory in Beaulieu . The new company already brought in 1927 a new model with block engine in the market, which initially called 350 M, but soon got the name P 104. Many news was not under the sun: the side valve engine was still that of Antonesco, and the gearbox was an existing Zedel technological design. The machine was heavier and more expensive than competitors, and although he still under the names of the sister brands Aiglon (A 504) and Griffon (G 504) cast, were no more than 2,000 produced. However engineer Milone developed new lightweight four-stroke engines of 175 - 250 and 327 cc. After the Stock Market Crash of 1929 was forced Peugeot light, affordable motorcycles and triporteurs to start producing. However, they did so under the name BMA . The heavier motorcycles were still being sold as Peugeot, Aiglon and Griffon. They brought the "Grande Puissance" (high power) series, but was immediately less wealthy, cheaper models will make because these sports models too expensive and were not well developed. During the Second World War were the Peugeot factories under the responsibility of an engineer Von Guillaume, and then under Ferdinand Porsche . It produced parts for the Focke-Wulf TA 15 and V1 . However, the Peugeot family did not cooperate with the Nazi 's. It took several attempts at sabotage and was responsible for smuggling the V1 design to the United Kingdom . Secretly became a prototype of a 350 cc two-stroke twin standing developed. Two models were even tested in 1942. This Peugeot did after the war (like most other brands) to revert back to pre-war models to the restarting of production. But because there are obviously question again came to light and affordable transportation was the first 100 cc BMA model, the prewar P 53 CL released. The light series got into the fifties the brand BIMA . There were also two-cylinder two-stroke engines placed on the market, which were developed during the war. Eventually they gotplunger rear suspension , but they were not successful. From 1954 produced the first Peugeot scooters , which were, however, called very ugly and therefore were not sold well. In 1959 the production of motorcycles and scooters has ended, but after the acquisition of Terrot the last model of that brand was still sold as "Peugeot". Peugeot was focusing on mopeds and then in the eighties the scooters again were in attendance, Peugeot endorsed this. Timeline car models Peugeot [ Edit ] Category:Peugeot Category:French historical motorcycle brand Category:Installation Engine brand Category:Bike Brand